


Snow, Elves, and Car Accidents

by malmal88



Series: 12 Days of Buddie [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 118 responds to a snow related car accident, 12 days of Buddie, Buddiemas, Eddie POV, Eddie doesn't really like the snow, Elves, Fluffy, Getting Together, M/M, Other Characters Briefly Appear - Freeform, Snow, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: Eddie wakes up to a rare snowy day in L.A. and just knows it is going to be an awful day.ORThe 118 responds to a car accident caused by the snow, and bring cheer to some children stuck in the hospital. Eddie and Buck finally have an important conversation.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 Days of Buddie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568599
Comments: 12
Kudos: 319
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Snow, Elves, and Car Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> My combined Snow and Elves fic for 12 Days of Buddie. I hope you enjoy it!

Eddie yawns as he swings his legs out from under the covers and sits at the edge of his bed. He rubs his eyes blearily before pushing himself up into a standing position, stretching his shoulders. Then he shuffles down the hall to his son’s bedroom to wake him up. 

Eddie walks into Chris’ room expecting to find him still in bed, covers half flung to the floor. Instead, Chris is already out of bed, his face pressed up against a window. Eddie moves into the room, about to ask him if he slept okay when he sees what has his son so enraptured. Snowflakes and lots of them are swirling around outside the window. There is already a dusting on the ground. Eddie groans. Snow and LA made for a hellish shift. 

Chris turns around, a huge grin on his face, “it’s snowing Dad!” 

“I can see that mijo. Why don’t you get dressed? It’s going to take extra time to get to school today.” 

“Okay Dad,” Christopher peels himself away from the window and moves towards his dresser. Eddie watches his son contemplate two different shirts, before making his way to get dressed himself. Eddie changes quickly then gets started on throwing together a quick breakfast. He is just sliding a plate of frozen waffles onto the table when Chris ambles in and sits down. 

Twenty minutes later Eddie is helping Chris into the truck he had to clean off with a broom. The truck is warm, and Chris is happily going on about how he can’t wait to play in the snow after school. Despite the overall cheer in the cab of his truck, Eddie has to fake a smile and try to appear happy, all while internally cursing the traffic that is moving even slower than normal. His grip on the steering wheel hurts as he watches the car in front of him fishtail several times in a five-minute span. Eddie thinks again how much of a pain in the ass snow in L.A. is. 

After dropping Chris off at school to the waiting aide, Eddie is again amongst people who have no business driving in the snow, trying to get to the station on time. He prays the whole way that he doesn’t witness or become part of an accident as he watches the tires of an electric car spin when the driver tries to accelerate too fast after a red light. Eddie finally turns into the station’s parking lot and kills the engine. He rests his forehead against the steering wheel and breathes deeply, trying to mentally prepare himself for the trying day ahead. 

Getting out of his truck he notices that Buck’s jeep is already there, as are Chim and Hen’s cars. Eddie checks his watch and starts to move faster. Shift starts in ten minutes. He feels his feet start to slide out from underneath him and teeters but manages to catch his footing. He looks around, glad no one was there to see it. Especially Buck - the man would tease him endlessly. 

Eddie penguin walks the rest of the way into the station, then once on a dry surface jogs to the locker room and changes. No one else is in there; they must all be up eating breakfast. At the thought of food Eddie’s stomach rumbles, reminding him he had forgone his own breakfast to clean off and warm up the truck. Eddie mutters under his breath about how much he hates snow. 

“Oh come on man, it’s not that bad.” 

Eddie nearly jumps out of his skin and swings around to see Buck grinning at him, a large coffee mug in his hand. 

“I beg to differ,” Eddie retorts, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“I bet Chris was excited.” Buck presses the mug into Eddie’s hands. 

Eddie takes a swig of the liquid, and smiles blissfully, savoring the feeling of warmth spreading through him. “Chris didn’t have to clean off the truck with a broom.” 

Buck laughs and claps Eddie on the shoulder. “You don’t have a snow brush?”

“Why the hell would I? It’s southern California.” 

“How’d that logic work out for you this morning?” 

Eddie shoots him a dirty look and walks past him, their shoulders bumping. “Cap make breakfast?” 

“No, but there are plenty of eggs and bread.” Buck falls into step beside him. Eddie whines as his stomach rumbles again. Buck laughs again as they climb the stairs. Eddie walks into the kitchen and looks forlornly into the fridge. He is about to pull out a few eggs to quickly scramble when Buck hip-checks him out of the way. 

“Hey, careful,” Eddie says as hot coffee sloshes onto his fingers. 

“Oh shut up and go sit down,” Buck pulls out the eggs, some cheese, and some leftover veggies. Eddie is sucking the coffee off his fingers when he hears a thud. He looks up and the container of mixed vegetables is on the floor, Buck’s eyes trained on Eddie’s hands. 

“Dropped it,” Eddie smirks. 

“You want to make your own omelet? And remember, the last time you tried you managed to burn the eggs but not melt the cheese.”

“Sorry, please continue,” Eddie says backing away. Buck is grumbling to himself as he puts the ingredients on the counter and pulls out a frying pan and mixing bowl. Eddie settles at the table and sips at his coffee as he watches Buck cook. He turns on the stove to preheat the frying pan then cracks three eggs into the bowl. Eddie’s eyes track the way Buck’s shoulder blades move and roll under the tight shirt of their uniform. 

Eddie only realizes he is staring when he is startled by a hand whacking him on the back. He looks up to see Hen smiling down at him, and feels his face heat up. “Morning Hen,” he says almost sounding normal. 

“Good morning Eddie,” Hen sits down at the table next to him. “Was Chris excited about the snow?” 

“Oh yeah. I wish I could say the same about myself. Was Denny?” 

“He was so excited he ran outside barefoot in his pajamas. Karen had to carry him back in. I’m not a big fan either.”

“Thank god Chris didn’t try that. When I checked the weather said it’s supposed to snow most of the day.”

“Yeah, that’s what I heard too. Mother nature didn’t get the memo that this is California.” 

“It’s really not that bad,” Buck interrupts, sliding a plate and fork in front of Eddie. 

Eddie smiles gratefully “It’s not so much the snow as it is Californians’ reactions to it.” He digs into the omelet and cuts off a large bite. “Oh my god Buck, this is amazing.” Eddie groans before taking another large bite. Hen starts laughing and suddenly gets up and walks away towards the den where Chimney is playing on his phone. Eddie looks up his mouth full, in confusion. 

Buck is staring at him with wide eyes, his face flushed. “Thanks, man,” he says before turning around to clean the kitchen. Eddie swallows hard and stares at his back. “You should eat that quickly. Our shift started a few minutes ago.” Buck adds, turning on the sink. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Eddie mumbles, turning back to his breakfast. Buck finishes washing the few dirty dishes and joins Eddie at the table. The two sit quietly while Eddie eats. 

“Do you feel better now?” Buck asks when Eddie places his fork down on the empty plate. 

Eddie finishes off his coffee. “Thanks. I didn’t have time to eat this morning. Then the drive-in was frustrating.”

“I could tell,” Buck raises an eyebrow. Eddie suddenly becomes very interested in the coffee cup in his hand, causing Buck to laugh. Eddie is saved from having to find anything else to say by the blaring of the alarm. 

“So it begins,” Eddie mutters as he and Buck rush downstairs to head out to the first call of their shift. 

\---  
Several hours, and five back to back snow-related calls later, Eddie sits in the back of the truck, finally, finally, on the way back to the station. The snow hasn’t stopped, and while there hasn’t been much accumulation, the people of LA have, as Eddie predicted, gone crazy. The whole crew is exhausted and could use a break. And some food, Eddie thinks trying not to count how long it’s been since that omelet. 

Eddie can see the station when the call comes over the walkie. Ice flew off the back of a truck and through the windshield of a car, causing the driver to lose control and spin, before sliding off the road into a ditch. Multiple injured passengers. Eddie watches as they drive past the station to take what sounds like it’s going to be a really bad call. Eddie looks over at Buck, who is in the seat next to him. “Still think the snow isn’t that bad?” 

Buck shrugs. “I mean it would have been nice to have had time for lunch. But yes, I still say it’s not that bad.” Buck looks out the window at the snow swirling in the air. 

Eddie can’t help the slow upturn of his lips. “You miss it. Snow in the winter.” 

“It’s one of the few things I miss about Pennsylvania. When I was little Maddie used to take me sledding down this big hill that wasn’t far from our house.”

“It sounds really great, Buck.” Eddie fights the urge to reach out for his hand. Buck turns and smiles sadly at Eddie. 

“One of my happy memories.” 

Eddie can feel a lump in his throat. “Buck,” he starts, hoping something comforting will come to him. Whatever he might have said is cut off as the truck comes to a stop. 

They exit the truck and stare, horrified at the scene in front of them. The car is tail end into a ditch, wedged and curled around a tree. There a giant hole in windshield where snow and ice flew into it. Radiating out from the hole the rest of the windshield cracked in a spiderweb pattern, and there are specks of blood decorating it. The trunk is distorted, and the backseats have been forced forward dangerously close to the front seats. Bobby starts shouting out orders. 

After grabbing tools from the truck, Eddie and Buck race towards the car and carefully slide into the ditch. They peer into the car, looking for movement. The driver is slumped over the steering wheel. The front seat passenger is awake, though dazed. Buck asks her to unlock the doors. She moves her hand slowly and shakily but manages to do so. Eddie tries the door. It won’t open. 

“This side is jammed shut,” Eddie calls out.

“This side too,” Buck pulls hard on the other door, but it won’t budge.  
“I’m gonna try the bar,” Eddie opens the bag of tools and pulls out the necessary one. After several tries, the door opens with an awful metal on metal scraping sound. “I’m in!” Eddie drops the bar and turns to take a closer look inside the car. There are three backseat passengers in addition to the two in front. All five passengers are wearing odd green and red costumes, that Eddie doesn’t spend much time thinking about. While Eddie checks the pulse of the driver, Buck runs around and grabs the Halligan bar to pry open the other door. 

“M’am, can you hear me?” Eddie asks after feeling the gentle thumping of the woman’s pulse. The woman groans in response. Eddie calls on his walkie for Hen or Chimney that they’ll need a neck brace. In less than 30 seconds Hen is at his elbow and he is moving out of her way to attend to the people in the back. Eddie makes quick work on the door, the first passenger has no pulse. He leans over and checks the man in the middle. His pulse is weak but there is one. Buck is on the other side checking on the third victim. He shakes his head at Eddie, two fingers at their pulse point. They move quickly, getting braces around their necks. Then Buck is behind him. They cut the first person out of their seatbelt and lay them down on an emergency blanket that has been spread over the snowy grass. 

Eddie starts compressions while Buck helps the next person. He has woken up and is starting to panic. Eddie can hear Buck asking general questions - his name, where they were going, how old he is. A backup EMT kneels down in front of Eddie and takes over. He doesn’t even remember hearing a second ambulance arrive on the scene. He runs back to the other side of the car and pulls the last person out of the car. It’s a young woman, she can’t be older than 18. Eddie starts CPR while shouting out for help. Eddie pauses in compressions to check for a pulse again. It’s faint but it’s there. He shouts out again for a board and oxygen. He looks over the rest of her body. Her leg is clearly broken, there are abrasions to her hands, and her shoulder looks dislocated. 

It’s not long before more EMTs arrive, and Eddie and Buck are shunted out of the way. They gather up their tools and climb back up to the street. Eddie makes it up first, and turns and puts a handout. Buck grabs his hand, and Eddie helps pull him up. Buck slips on the icy ground and stumbles into Eddie. Eddie reflexively puts an arm around Buck to stabilize him. 

Buck looks up into Eddie’s eyes, “sorry, ice,” he mumbles. Eddie just nods. They stand that way for a few beats. Eddie is caught up in Buck’s gaze, in the feel of Buck’s large hand in his, the way they are standing so close their chests are touching. Snow is clinging to Buck’s hair, and Eddie has to fight an urge to reach up and brush it away. 

A loud “coming through,” springs them apart. They turn to see a stretcher coming out of the ditch, and turn to help. The woman on it is awake and alert. Eddie and Buck follow the EMT over to the ambulance. 

“Will you sit with her for a minute?” He asks, already walking away from them and back towards the destruction. 

Eddie and Buck walk up to either side of her. She latches onto Eddie’s hand. “Please, there are gifts in the trunk. They’re for the kids stuck in the hospital over Christmas.” She is crying, almost hysterical. 

“Is that where you were going?” Eddie asks bringing his other hand over to steady hers which is shaking around the first hand she grabbed.

“Yes. please. This isn’t their fault. We were supposed to hand the gifts out, and find out what they really want for Christmas.” Suddenly the reason for the weird clothing clicks in Eddie’s brain. Elves, they are dressed as Santa’s Elves. Eddie looks up at Buck, sadness filling his beautiful blue eyes. 

“I promise, that once we get your friends taken care of, Buck and I will go down and collect the gifts.” He doesn’t have the heart to tell her there is little chance that the gifts are in any kind of decent shape. The car is totaled, especially the trunk. “What is your name?”

“I’m Natalie.” 

“Natalie, what kinds of gifts are they?” Buck asks, his voice sounding shaky. 

“Teddy Bears. They should be okay, right? The paramedic said we hit a tree trunk first.” 

“You did,” Eddie confirms. Natalie’s eyes go wide, focused somewhere behind Eddie. He turns to look and sees the other stretchers coming over the hill. 

“Are my friends going to be okay?” She closes her eyes and turns her head away. Buck and Eddie look at each other, not sure what to say. 

“They have the best paramedics in LA helping them,” Buck non-answers. Natalie doesn’t question further. Eddie squeezes her hand comfortingly, and looks around for the EMT, finding him just pulling himself over the hill. 

“You’ll be getting out of here soon,” Eddie points to the man who is hustling back to them. 

“Thank you,” Natalie says looking between him and Buck as the EMT takes over. Buck claps a hand on Eddie’s back as they walk away. 

“Let’s go talk to the Cap about the gifts for the kids, they shouldn’t go without because of an accident,” Buck suggests. Eddie nods, and the two walk over to where Bobby is talking to Athena. 

\---

Eddie looks around the room, smiling. Buck, is of course at the center of all the commotion, surrounded by a dozen or so kids all clutching onto their new dolls and teddy bears. He has two little kids sitting in his lap, latching on to his every word as he reads them a story. Christopher is sitting next to him, listening with a thrilled look on his face. Bobby is talking to some of the parents, and Hen and Chim are serving refreshments. Eddie and Maddie are supposed to be helping kids with their letters to Santa, but currently, their table is empty, every last kid focused on Buck’s reading of _The Polar Express_. 

The presents in the trunk of the car had been a wash. They were mangled and wet from the snow. Buck had called the hospital and explained the situation, then called Maddie. Maddie had shown up as their shift ended with two trash bags full of stuffed animals and dolls, an envelope full of gift cards for older kids, and Christopher. Christopher had been so excited to help them load everything into the truck and blare the sirens on the way to the hospital to deliver the presents. 

“I miss anything?” Maddie asks.

Eddie turns to look at up at her. “Did you leave?” he asks. Christopher laughs loudly, and his attention strays back to his son and Buck. 

She smiles at him, kindly and knowing. “Yes. I went to find a bathroom, remember?”

Eddie blushes. “Sorry. No, all the kids are over there,” he nods towards the gaggle of children sitting around Buck. 

“Kids really like him, always have.” Maddie settles into a chair next to him. 

Eddie glances at her, lips quirked upwards, “I know. I lost Chris to him the minute they met.” 

“You don’t seem very upset by that.” 

“I’m glad. Buck is really good with him. And it’s good for Chris to have another adult to trust.” 

“I’m sure those are the only reasons,” Maddie teases. Eddie blushes but has nothing to say to that. If Buck’s sister has read him so easily, he wonders who else has. Eddie looks back over to see Buck closing the book. The kids start to disperse, making a beeline for the food. Buck still has two little girls on his lap and Christopher at his side. Chris is talking with the little girls and Buck. With one last big hug each, the little girls get up too and move towards the food. Chris looks up and waves Eddie over. “Go on, go see your boys, I think I can handle things here,” Maddie says.

“Thanks, Maddie,” Eddie stands and ambles over. “Hey buddy, did you enjoy the story,” he greets, dropping down to sit on the floor on the other side of Chris. 

“Yeah, Buck is good at reading aloud.” A pleased smile spreads across Buck’s face. 

“I bet he is mijo,” Eddie smiles at Buck. “Did you make some friends?” 

“Yeah, they spend a lot of time in hospitals like I used to,” Chris leans against Buck, who puts an arm around him to help support his weight. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Hey Dad?” 

“What buddy?” 

“Can I go get some snacks?”

“Of course.” Eddie watches as Buck helps Chris to his feet and hands him his crutches. Chris walks over to Hen and Chimney. 

“It’s good for him, I think. To have met these kids.” Eddie looks at Buck. “Thank you, for having Maddie bring him.” Eddie slides closer to Buck. 

“I knew you would want him here. It was a long shift, and then our day got extended…” Buck trails off, smiling at Chris who is doing his best to balance a plate of food and walk to join a table where kids are eating. 

“He’s growing up so fast,” Eddie murmurs. Christopher has made it to the table without spilling and is talking to a boy about his age who has a walker parked behind him. Eddie feels a hand cover his own, and looks down to see Buck’s hand over his. The contrast of their hands is oddly beautiful like they belong like that, Eddie thinks briefly. 

“He’ll always love you and need you, Eddie.” 

Eddie looks up at Buck, catches his gaze and holds it. “He loves you too you. You are so important to him. To us.” Eddie turns his hand over under Buck’s and threads their fingers together. Buck smiles shyly at him but doesn’t pull away. Eddie takes a shaky breath but summons all the courage he has. He brings their clasped hands up to his mouth and places a gentle kiss on the back of Buck’s hand, somehow managing to maintain eye contact. Buck’s tongue darts out and wets his lip. Eddie is glad for the loud crash of a falling plate that reminds him of where they are. The two look over to see Chimney less than a foot away, staring at them, the fallen plate at his feet. 

“We should talk tonight. After we put Chris to bed.” Eddie whispers.

Buck rubs his thumb over Eddie’s hand. “I think you’re right.” He gives a final gentle squeeze, then lets go of Eddie. 

\---

By the time they get Chris to bed, Eddie and Buck are both exhausted. Eddie is grateful that tomorrow is Friday. He is seriously contemplating keeping Chris home and letting him have a three day weekend. Chris had been wired still when they walked through the door. It had taken a warm bath, a cup of milk, and three bedtime stories from Buck to get him to sleep. Buck closes the door to Chris’s bedroom behind them. 

The two men go back to the living room, Eddie making a detour to grab two beers from the fridge. He opens both, tosses away the caps then joins Buck, who is sitting on the couch searching for something to put on the TV. Eddie plops down next to him and hands him the beer. “Find anything?” 

“Nah.” Buck clicks off the TV. He takes a swig and turns to face Eddie. 

The two look at each other quietly. Eddie puts his beer down. “Buck, I...I meant what I said at the hospital.” 

Buck puts his beer down and reaches for Eddie’s hand. Eddie scoots closer. Buck is the one to thread their fingers this time. 

“I love him you know. Both of you are important to me too. I’d be so lonely without you.” 

Eddie’s heart clenches at that. “I don’t know what we - I - would do without you, Buck. We want you here, always.” Buck’s eyes shine with a vulnerability that makes Eddie’s confidence soar. His feelings are most certainly returned. It’s the most open conversation they have had. Buck’s other hand comes up to the side of his face, his thumb brushes over the thin line of hair in front of his ears. Eddie’s heart pounds faster as Buck leans into his space. Buck disappears from view as Eddie’s eyes flutter shut. Buck’s lips are firm against his as he initiates a kiss. It takes Eddie a second for his brain to process what is happening, but then he is kissing back. 

The feeling of finally kissing Buck is overwhelming. Eddie has a desire to be closer, and it’s as if Buck can read his mind. Buck lets go of his hand and face and instead slides his hands around Eddie’s waist. Buck tugs and Eddie follows. In a complicated maneuver, Buck is leaning against the back of the couch and Eddie is straddling his lap. Eddie tangles one hand in Buck’s hair and uses the other to angle his head. Buck’s tongue licks at Eddie’s lip and Eddie opens willingly. 

Buck’s hands have landed on Eddie’s ass, and they give an appreciative squeeze. Eddie nips at Buck’s lip in response. He can feel both their bodies reacting and grinds down experimentally. Buck’s moan sends his blood flowing south faster. Buck pulls back, gives a gentle kiss to his jaw, and rests their foreheads together. They are both breathing heavily, with large dopey grins on their faces. Eddie scratches at Buck’s scalp gently and closes his eyes. “Why did we wait so long to do that?” 

“We’re both idiots, clearly,” Buck leans forward and kisses Eddie again chastely, his hands slipping up under Eddie’s shirt. They exchange soft kisses until Eddie yawns. “Am I cutting into your beauty sleep?” Buck teases. 

“Sorry.” Eddie murmurs against his lips. Buck returns the yawn and they both chuckle. 

“Okay, maybe we both need sleep. It was a long day.” 

Neither move right away. Eddie toys with the hair at the back of Buck’s neck nervously. “Will you stay?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good,” Eddie says, and begrudgingly slides off Buck’s lap. The two make their way to Eddie’s room. Eddie digs out something for Buck to sleep in. While Buck uses the bathroom Eddie changes. He stares at the tee-shirt he slept in the night contemplatively before deciding to forgo it. Buck comes back into the room already changed into the borrowed sleep pants. Eddie slips past him to use the bathroom himself. He quickly takes care of his business, and when he returns Buck has lost his own shirt and has turned down the covers. He is sitting on the edge of the bed playing with the pants’ drawstring. Eddie swallows down his want. Not tonight, not with Christopher asleep across the hall. Not for the first time. 

Eddie closes his bedroom door. “Are you done with the light?” 

“Yeah.”

Eddie shuts the light and moves to get into his bed, and Buck slides in next to him. They lay on their backs for a moment, and neither says anything. Eddie is about to make a move when he feels Buck roll closer. Eddie turns to his side to look at Buck. His eyes are still adjusting to the darkness, but he can make out the outline of his partner looking back through the darkness. Eddie takes a breath, then moves closer still. He tucks a leg between Buck’s and wraps an arm around him. 

The position is intimate. Buck brings his own arm up and pulls Eddie in closer. Then in a move that surprises Eddie, Buck rolls onto his back but keeps Eddie tucked into his side.  
While their height difference isn’t that great, Buck is just taller enough that Eddie’s head is pillowed on Buck’s chest. Eddie places his hand on Buck’s abs, enjoying how firm and masculine they feel. Buck’s limbs are long, and the arm he is laying on still reaches Eddie’s hip, Buck’s hand digging into it possessively. He brings his other arm over Eddie to rest on his shoulder blade. 

“Goodnight Buck,” Eddie places a gentle kiss at the base of Buck’s neck. 

“‘Night Eddie,” Buck tilts his head down and kisses Eddie’s forehead. Eddie’s last thought before the steady beating of Buck’s heart under his ear lulls him sleep is that it feels right, to be laying next to Buck like this. It’s warm and comfortable and feels like home.


End file.
